mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lightning/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Leap of Faith The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Merry May and White Lightning moving a cloud S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Rainbow using a cloud for infiltration S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Scare Master Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png |index}}